Love of a Thousand Years
by Rain's Sorrow
Summary: Kagome finds out that Kikyou and Inuyasha got together again and falls off a cliff. Later she realizes that she returned to her own century, but another year. She finds Inuyasha and the gang, but they're really just the reincarnations. Confusing, I know.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Neither Inuyasha nor Love of a Thousand Years are mine. My mom started watching this one Korean drama one day about this princess from the ancient days who 'magically' dropped down a cliff and appeared in the 21st century. Anyways, it's a crazy love story about the princess, a night club, and two men who continuosly fight for the princess. Enjoy the show!

* * *

**Love of a Thousand Years**  
  
_Chapter 1: The Meeting  
_  
The birds sang their songs as Kagome walked on the dirt path, chirping to every step she took. She hummed a familiar tune, each beat matching each step she took. She stopped before a rather shabby looking hut and parked her bike in front of it, taking a big package from the back and hoisting it on her thin yet strong shoulders, still humming the tune.  
  
"Hmm... My backpack is lighter than before... I wonder what happened. Oh well... I'll find out for myself." She took a big step, careful not to fall backwards at the heavy weight of the pack. She took a few staggering steps and paused, catching her breath. Then she moved forward once again, straining hard against the bulk. As she inched her hand toward the door...  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!!" Shippo flew at her from the shadows of the hut and hugged her tightly. Kagome hugged him back and struggled to get him off of her. He was adding more weight onto her.  
  
"Why were you so damn late this time? You had us all waiting!" Inuyasha stepped outside and roughly took the backpack off of Kagome, muttering things and growling under his breath the whole time. Kagome smiled at him though she was sure he couldn't see. She went inside the hut, trying to get her eyes to get used to the darkness.  
  
"What did Kagome bring for me, Inuyasha?" She could hear that the voice belonged to Miroku, but she could only see the dim light coming from a window high on a wall.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself. Probably one of those drink things. What I really want, are these yummy salt-covered chips of potato!" She could hear Inuyasha opening the bag without difficulty and munching loudly on the chips. She moved into the dark shadows of the hut, reaching for the dim outline of the taiji-ya.  
  
"Hi Sango. Wanna know what i brought you?" She smiled as she drew out a box labeled 'Angel Designs' and took the top off. She drew out a light kimono, adorned with the lightest colors of pink and blue. Sango's eyes flickered dimly before her hands snatched the kimono and examining it.  
  
"Another kimono? But Kagome, this means so much to me. I've worn my kimono for so long... But this kimono! With all the sakura blossoms all around. I can't think of any way to thank you,"  
  
"Just say thank you. You already did," She smiled as Sango went outside, bringing the blinding light of the sun's rays as she opened the doors. She looked back inside and opened her pack, taking out some textbooks. "Now we can get to studying... Umm... but I can't understand any of this!!" She blinked several times as Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her with their mouth's bulging with food. "Uhh... I'm practicing my singing?" She started to sing. The same song she hummed while coming here. 

**__**

**__**

**_When the sunlight fades away  
  
And you're left with only but the last dim rays of the sun  
  
Where will you turn?  
  
_****_Where will you turn to escape the cold glare of the moon?_**

When Inuyasha screamed at her for singing so badly, she went outside to check on Sango. Check on Sango and see why she stayed outside for so long.  
  
"Sango? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here, Kagome." Her voice was unusually low. What was wrong with her?

* * *

* * *

Yay!! Please R&R!! I know it's short. I'll try my best to make it not so short later. 


	2. The Horrible News

Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: I hope you find this one a lot more longer than the first one. This is also in Kagome's Point of View now. Do you know how depressed I was when I found out that nobody wrote any reviews for the first chapter?!?!?!?! Well, I want you to review for this chapter. If you don't maybe I'll give up writing.

* * *

I went around the hut to find Sango looking miserable. I walked over to her side, placing my hand on her shoulder. I hope I knew how to comfort her.  
  
"What's wrong, Sango?"  
  
"I'm s-sorry Kagome. I-it's just..." And then she broke up, muttering words that I couldn't even understand between worried glances back at the hut. "I'm sorry. It's been real hard these days," Okay, she was starting to scare me. What happened? Was it Miroku? I want answers!  
  
"Sango, first you have to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me,"  
  
"Okay Kagome, but you wanted it. You might not want to hear what happened,"  
  
"It's okay, Sango. You can tell me what kindd of horrible things Miroku did,"  
  
"N-no. It's not Miroku. It's Inuyasha,"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes. Him. A week ago, after you left, we decided to come back here, to Kaede's village. Along the way, we met someone you wouldn't really want to meet,"  
  
"And who was that?"  
  
"Kikyou," I laughed weakly. How would they be able to meet Kikyou? And after I left? And why is Inuyasha even bothering to talk with her? Wait, but I have to know more. I gotta find out what Kikyou did to Inuyasha.  
  
"Continue,"  
  
"We were all so surprised. To just meet her, I mean. Just like that. Inuyasha seemed real startled, but he went to her anyways. Miroku and I stayed behind, trying to listen to what sorts of stuff they were saying. First Inuyasha spoke. He was asking her why she was here. Why she wasn't anywhere else but here. Kikyou didn't answer that question. She asked him a question of her own," I sat down on a rock to make myself a little more comfortable. I don't know who I was more mad at. Inuyasha or Kikyou, "She asked him, who do you like better? Kagome or Kikyou. Inuyasha was about to say something. I think you, Kagome. But he didn't get a chance to say your name. When Miroku and I moved around to get a better view, we-"  
  
"Did Inuyasha get hurt?"  
  
"No. When we could finally watch what was going on with Kikyou and Inuyasha... No, you wouldn't want to know. It would break your heart,"  
  
"Tell me," I was getting desperate. What did Inuyasha do? What did Kikyou do?  
  
"Well Kikyou... had Inuyasha in her arms and..."  
  
"What happened Sango!? Stop fretting and tell me!!" I was torturing her. But Inuyasha was torturing me. Kikyou was torturing me. Why was life so hard?!  
  
"Kikyou had Inuyasha in her arms... and they had their lips touch each oth-"  
  
"What? I'm sorry. I don't think I quite understood that last part," I understood perfectly. I just didn't believe it.  
  
"Kagome, don't you understand?! Now you know what kind of a person Kikyou is! She would do anything to harm you, to take Inuyasha away!!" This wasn't Sango talking. This wasn't her. Sango didn't talk or act like this. This wasn't Sango talking. "Kagome? Can you hear me? I told you what happened. Please don't leave us," But that was exactly what I was going to do. I had to leave this place. What was the use of staying here when Inuyasha has Kikyou now? I mean, she's more useful than me anyway. She's more skilled at archery and she can sense shards too. Inuyasha can have her. I'm going away.   
  
I stood up and walked back to the hut. I grabbed my pack. It was less heavy now that it had no food left in it. I put it on and started walking out. I heard Inuyasha and Miroku asking me where I was going. I didn't say anything. Sango will tell them. I started pedaling on my bike as hard I could. I guess you can describe it as me trying to leave my memories of Sengoku Jidai, trying to leave my memories of Inuyasha. They are of the past anyway. The past doesn't matter. It already happened. I pedaled, not caring where my legs led me. I just had to escape this all.   
  
I could barely see anything. My eyes were filled with tears. I wonder why. I mean, Inuyasha didn't mean that much to me, did he? I rubbed my eyes with my hand, trying to see what was in front of me. What I saw was a cliff. And I was close to the cliff. I tried to brake my bike, but I pedaled too hard. I fell off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

I hope you think this chapter is better. I don't know what to do if you guys say my story sucks. Maybe I'll change my name and move to another country out of humiliation. -Rain-


End file.
